1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multifunctional additive which, when added to a lubricant or fuel, will reduce friction and inhibit rust and corrosion associated with same. More particularly, the invention relates to lubricants to which has been added an antifriction, antirust or anticorrosion amount of a borated acyl sarcosine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Practices
It is well known that, under certain conditions, metal parts being lubricated will rust. That is to say, when certain types of materials that are normally susceptible to deterioration by oxidation or by corrosion come into contact with various organic media, rust may form. Organic compositions in both the liquid and solid form can induce such corrosion or oxidation. For example, it is known that liquid hydrocarbons in the form of various fuel oils, such as petroleum distillate hydrocarbon fuels, lubricating oils, or greases therefrom, tend to accumulate considerable quantities of water when maintained for long periods of time in storage vessels; and when subsequently brought into contact with metal surfaces in their functional environments, deterioration of said surfaces as a result of rust and corrosion occurs. In addition, where such lubricating oils are incorporated into lubricants in the form of greases, similar deleterious results are encountered.
No art is known that teaches or suggests the reaction product of the present compositions. It is well known that amines and other nitrogen-containing compounds have been used as antioxidants. For example, N-phenylalpha-naphthylamine has been used alone and in combination with other materials as an antioxidant.
Many varied borated amides, borated alkanolamines, borated ureas, amine salts or boron acids, chlorinated amine-boron complexes and aromatic amine-boron mixtures have been used in the past in commercial lubricant and fuel applications as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,449,362, 3,354,025, 2,999,064, 4,226,734, 3,076,835, 4,025,445, 3,014,870, 3,014,869 and 3,007,873. In fact, alkylamines, alkyldiamines and borated adducts of alkylamines and diamines have been used as friction reducing additives in lubricants as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,113. The borated acyl sarcosines described here provide advantages in antirust, friction reducing, oxidative and high temperature stability performance properties unavailable in any of the prior art statements. The additive compositions, as well as the lubricant and fuel compositions made therewith are believed to be novel, and are not believed to be described in any reference. The closest reference applicants are aware of is U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,977, directed to etherdiamine salts of an N-acyl sarcosine and liquid hydrocarbons containing same.